dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Swampman/SPOILERS----- Arisen Timeline/Speculation
Here is some speculation and a timeline regarding Dragon's Dogma's History in game. *Spoilers!!! After thinking on the storyline for a while and coming to terms with the arisen's culture- I have decided there are many similarities to avatar the last airbender's (avatar state) or Starwars' (master jedi becoming one with the force) in regards to seeking guidance from past lives(or the act of creating the arisen in general.) In game, you see many "spirits" of the past- The dragonforged and selene's master are the two I am speaking of... If an arisen dies in combat his/her pawn takes the arisen's body(for certain), and I think that a peice of the past arisen's soul is trapped within as well.(speculation) The Fool and Selene are both able to commune with their past master at certain points in game, have many of the same opinions, and even look like their former master(once their creater dies) The fact that your arisen can see them both- implies he is able to commune with the arisen of the past(both D.F. and Gran have claimed death). They remain on earth(whatever the planet is called) to guide new arisen in their quest(to slay the dragon) and lead them to the enivitable battle with savan(whom they have never met because they died before killing Grigori) -All the while Grigori still has both masters hearts(edmund and all other past arisen- before savan as well within himself- using their strength and knowledge to increase his own power. The dragon seems to travel across the whole world to create new arisen- based on what Mercedes and the Nights Champion claim regarding countries under attack by the dragon(she lives in hearthstone- a city from another country, or the countries name itself... The Nights champion has a different accent than mercedes and lighter skin and claims to be from a neighboring country as well.) Grigori has never been defeated before meeting your arisen in combat and has laid waste to many other countries(remeber the final battle location? Grigori claims a lord of a castle nearby failed to kill him and the dragon destroyed the whole city) Capcom should have taken more time with this story because it is pretty neat(examples: codex entries a la bioware or a training segment with the dragonforged, where he schools you more on his past failure in battle and gives more info about the arisen in general) It is not very well represented in game without piecing together mutiple character's past words or stories. All in all I think the past Arisen Timeline looks like this- in order of appearance before you *'Many other Arisen '(since the beginning of in game time- all succesfully became senschal) *''All Failed Arisen and dragons (failed meaning they did not achieve the rank of Seneschal) Pre-Savan *'Leonart the Hero of legend-'(perhaps he was savans's seneschal, or another failure like edmund- he is the only named arisen I could find -pre-savan) *'Savan's Seneschal ' *'Savan's Dragon''' *'Savan' the current seneschal- has held his duties for hundreds of years and is world weary... (could he be called leonart in game- reference wise after his success? was his victory lost in time regarding the populace? -they don't praise Savan for slaying a dragon in any mentioned texts I have read) *'Grigori the current Dragon' (he failed to defeat savan in a duel and was cursed to become the new harbinger of death) *'The Dragonforged(Failed)-'' perhaps the first arisen to fight Grigori in Dragonform. Cursed by Savan to guide all new arisen until the dragon's death- he claims to have spoken with edmund as well) *'''Many un-named arisen(failed)- the dragonforged has been around for hundreds of years -at least between 140 and 500+ years old (speculation) -plenty of time before Gran(selene's arisen) shows up in history for more arisen to have challenged grigori (the lord who's castle was located near the dragon's mountain was an unamed arisen for certain- Grigori destroyed it in the past and you fought him upon the ramparts using the ancient trebuchets along the walls) *'Gran'-'' (failed)'' Selene's master- probably would have been over 140 before she passed *'Edmund '(the falseking- Failed)- He is over 70 years old currently with the body of a younger man *'Your Arisen'(current day- probably 25 years old as the mean average) So it seems that a new arisen is created every 50 years or so- after another fails to slay the dragon or defeat the seneschal. No new arisen has taken Savan's place in perhaps 1000 years. Grigori has remained alive and undefeated since savan's ascendance to senechal A big question I have though... who becomes the dragon after a senschal is created? Do you think the cycle starts with savan as the dragon this time(after being slane by godsbane) afterwhich he gains eternal peace in heaven(or whatever) otherwise no one is left to take up the mantle of dragon. I guess the seneschal could just pick somebody.. but still... Category:Blog posts